We're Causing Trouble
by King Bowser Forever
Summary: Most of the Smashers have gone on vacation, but some are left behind! When forced to take care of them, Meta-Knight isn't too happy. But could everything get out of hand? It's on his head! T for Language and other things.


Morning…why do you taunt me so

Morning…why do you taunt me so?

Waking up was something Meta Knight hated. He also hated eating breakfast, but if he didn't, he'd have no energy to train with Link, Marth, and Ike, or meditate with Lucario.

Covered in a layer or bed-sheets, he awoke and shielded his eyes from the sunlight in his small room. He thought it was decent; like Mario, he had no luxurious preferences. Being so small, falling off the side of the bed was usual; which he did. He stood straight and yawned shortly, making a small noise through his mask. He ALWAYS wore his armor, even to bed, but not in the bathtub…

After taking a bath, the knight walked though hallways and down endless stairs, until finally reaching his destination: The Dining Hall.

And oh, what a hall it was.

It was literally a straight hall filled with chairs, a long table, and beautiful decorations like a diamond chandelier, or famous paintings and portraits of the smashers.

Meta Knight wakes up early, but not the earliest. Across the room he saw his evil, authoritative, selfish penguin King, DeDeDe, reading a newspaper.

At least, that's what Meta Knight thought; and everyone else.

"Good mornin', Meta Knight." DeDeDe greeted him, buried within the Horoscope section.

"I don't recognize anything "good" about this morning…" Meta Knight replied, yawning slightly.

"Aww, what's with the grumpy-wumpy today?" He asked, trying to make a joke. Meta Knight didn't think it was funny, or at least, didn't care.

"Always yourself, eh DeDeDe..."

"Ya know, I am still a King, you should be addressing me as "Your Majesty"…!"

He ignored DeDeDe and walked towards the kitchen nearby.

Luckily, there was always something to eat. Master Hand, being as cheap as Link trying to get out of buying Zelda things, enlisted the help of R.O.B's fellow servants(Or used-to-be), used them as butlers, maids, lackeys, cooks, and whatever else they could do. Most of the smashers didn't approve of it, but where else did they have to go, and if they lived here, they might as well be useful. Besides, they don't mind.

"Sir Meta Knight," one of the servants asked, "would you like breakfast today."

"Yes, pancakes, eggs, fried. Extra pepper."

The robotic servant scurried away to help prepare his breakfast. Meta Knight was still sleepy, and dragged himself back into the Dining Hall.

"I don't trust those robots, but they sure are useful sometimes!" DeDeDe spoke randomly. Meta Knight sat down in a nearby chair, and didn't care. Again.

There was slight thumping coming from the hallway. It wasn't too loud; it wasn't too mysterious.

"Oh, great. Two Kings a la Pain."

"Very funny, Meta."

Bowser walked in with a huff, seeming the same as Meta Knight. He didn't usually get up at this time of day, and come to think of it, neither did DeDeDe.

"Morning." Bowser said to both of them, taking a seat across from DeDeDe. Meta Knight sat on the end.

"Good morning."

"Bad morning." Meta Knight joked.

"So you're the joker now, huh?" DeDeDe asked.

"I guess so."

Two servants walked through the door, and one held Meta Knight's dish. It looked and smelled as if Master Hand cooked it. He is a master chef; a Master Hand Chef. He placed it on the table and scurried back into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Meta Knight sighed out."

"Oh," the other servant started, "this note was left on the refrigerator." He handed Meta Knight a piece of paper, and walked away.

"What's it say?" DeDeDe asked.

"It says: Dear Meta Knight, we have all gone on a two week trip to visit places and go to Six Flags. Basically vacation. We left you behind so you could watch over DeDeDe and Bowser, because if they came we'd get in trouble everywhere we went."

Meta Knight began to think, "But Ganondorf-

"Ganon isn't as stupid as they are, don't worry." He read silently. Then, he read aloud again. "Don't let them blow up the mansion or anything while we're gone. Signed, Zelda. P.S. We really didn't wish to leave you behind, but someone had to watch them. We took a vote, and we thought you were the one who is always so serious?" He wondered why they thought that. He loves to have fun when he's not studying, training, or entangled in a book, or when he's not doing things of regular routine. Oh, right. The time for fun barely fits in."

"P.S.S Master Hand: All Brawls have been canceled until we return. Television broadcast will show Re-Runs.

"They left us!? Aww, I've never been to Six Flags!" DeDeDe whined. "We have nothing to do otherwise."

"Go read. Maybe Meta Knight can teach you how." Bowser joked. He sounded more serious than DeDeDe thought.

"Anyway, we're stuck here, so might as well deal with it."

"I'll deal with it, all right…"

DeDeDe walked off without breakfast, to go "deal with it", Bowser following.

"I have to watch them?" Meta Knight stuffed a pancake through the opening in his mask and thrust it in his mouth. "I am no rabyridder…"

"I'll deal with it all right…" DeDeDe mumbled, stomping down every hallway, with thumping behind him.

"What are you mad for?"

"I'm not mad now…just a little happy."

"Why…?"

"I'm gonna get my revenge."


End file.
